The objective of the proposed research is to conduct metabolic and pharmacokinetic studies on an artificial sweetener, SRI Oxime V. Absorption, distribution, and excretion of 14C-labeled Oxime V will be determined in rats and dogs. The pattern of formation of metabolites of Oxime V will be compared in mice, rats, dogs, and a subhuman primate. Isolated hepatocytes will be used to study the sequence of metabolite formation and to indicate any hepatoxic effects of Oxime V. A detailed pharmacokinetic study will be conducted in dogs. The biochemical and histopathologic effects on major internal organs will be studied in rats after they have been subchronically fed Oxime V. Results from these studies will give the critical new information needed to further develop SRI Oxime V as an acceptable artificial sweetener.